I Owe It All To You
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: After not seeing each other for almost four years, Ally surprises Austin with a visit at one of his concerts. Features song You by Robin Stjernberg. Possible AU. Future.


He belts out the last note to '_Heartbeat_' and the crowd starts to scream. He smiles wholeheartedly at them all before motioning to the band to slow things down just a little.

"Okay guys." He starts looking all along the front row, eyeing the smiling couple in the front row, the guy's arm around the girl's waist. "So we're gonna slow down things just a little now."

Someone brings him out his guitar and he hears the two violinists sit down behind him. "This song is for my old songwriter Ally. She's still on her scholarship for Juilliard as you guys all know but as of sometime in May, Ally will graduate and hopefully we'll become partners again." He smiles at the memory of the conversation he had with Ally only a few days prior.

"This song is called You. This is for you Als." The girl in the front starts smacking her _(Austin assumes)_ boyfriend's arm as he rolls his eyes.  
He starts plucking the strings and starts the song softly.

_'Hey, do you remember  
How we would stay up all night  
Talking 'bout our destiny  
And I play the piano, and you would strum on your guitar  
Those were the days'_

The drums come in and Austin starts to move a little bit, the beat starting to become ingrained in his body.

_'If only you could see me now, I live my dream; I owe it all to you  
I owe it to you  
Isn't it crazy, yeah isn't it crazy  
It's all because of you, all because of you'_

The violins come in then and the noise swells above them. The tempo becomes faster and he starts tapping his feet along with the beat.

_'It's all because of you, all because of you  
I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all  
Because of you'_

The girl in the front starts twirling next to her boyfriend who holds lightly onto her wrist as she twirls. She grabs his hands and makes him starts dancing and Austin smiles as he sings.

This is _exactly_ the reaction he wanted for this song.

_'I reach for the horizon  
Whenever I get days of doubt, bringing me down  
So even if disaster strikes I close my eyes and then I'm next to you  
I'm right there with you, hey  
Yeah isn't it crazy, yeah isn't it crazy  
It's all because of you, all because of you  
It's all because of you, all because of you  
I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all  
Because of you'_

_'It's all 'cause of you, because of you, because of you  
It's all 'cause of you  
I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all  
Because of you  
It's all because of you, it's all because of you  
I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all  
Because of you'_

The song ends and he goes to speak again when he hears someone arguing with his manager over his earwig, which she must have forgotten to turn off.

"Can't you at least let me into the wings?" The voice questions and Austin looks left and right for the owner.

"No, I can't-"

"Please?! Austin doesn't even know I'm-" His heart stops as he finally realizes that he knows the owner of the voice.

"And he won't know you were." Austin runs off the stage, causing the crowd and his band to start murmuring and he searches for Hillary, his manager.  
He finds them near the door to enter backstage and Ally stands in front of Hillary, trying desperately to get around her.

"Please. I can-"

"I said- Austin!" Hillary exclaims as Austin pulls Ally into a tight hug. Ally wraps her arms just as tightly around him and when they pull back they have hardly no space in between them.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to be performing!" Ally exclaims as she unravels herself from him so both she and Hillary can pull him back towards the stage.

"Someone forgot to shut their earwig back off and I heard her telling you no so I came to get you." Hillary's cheeks flush bright red and she stops to shut off her earwig, leaving Austin and Ally to walk back to the stage by themselves.

"Did you hear that song?" Ally looks up at him, her dark brown eyes filled with admiration and something else that Austin can't quite place and she smiles.

"I did." She says quietly. They stand in the wings now and Ally pulls him in for one last hug, causing the guys in the band to smile as they look over and they pull apart.

Ally stands on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"But we'll talk about that later. Now go finish your concert!" She exclaims, pushing him lightly towards the stage. Austin smiles as he appears in the light again and walks to his microphone.

"Sorry about that guys. I had a surprise visitor." The person manning the camera that feeds to the megatron turns the camera towards Ally who flushes red when she realizes that everyone can see her.

The crowd starts to cheer and Ally looks at Austin, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry to say this guys but this is my last song of the night." The crowd groans and he sighs.

"I know bummer right? But I've got some catching up to do and I've been performing for," he lifts his wrist up to look at his watch, "two hours now."  
The girl in the front lightly applauds him and he smiles at her.  
He motions to his band to start playing and he steps up to the microphone.

* * *

It's an hour after he finishes that last song before he can see Ally again.

She waits on his bus, sitting daintily on the couch. When he opens the door and walks up the stairs Ally's face lights up as she stands and Austin pulls her in for a tight hug as soon as she's within arms length of him.

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and Austin pulls her closer. He tucks his head into the crook of her neck and takes a deep breath in through his nose being assaulted by the smell that can only be described as _Ally_ before letting it out with a sigh.

"I've missed you so much Alls." He whispers into her hair. She braids her fingers into his hair and ducks her head down until it touches his collarbone.

"I've missed you too." She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on his clavicle.

"So I've decided that you aren't allowed to go on tour again because these past few months have been the worst." She murmurs against him and he chuckles

"Oh yeah? Well in case you haven't noticed, you've been gone for the past four years Ms. Juilliard." Ally pulled back to glare at him and he pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm just kidding Als." He feels her yawn against his shoulder and Austin kisses the side of her head before pulling away.

"Why don't you take my bunk tonight? I'll take the couch." Ally shook her head.

"I don't wanna put you out." She said. Austin shook his head.

"It's fine Als, it's only for one night." Ally glanced towards the back of the bus and bit her lip.

"We could always share you know." She murmured. Austin's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"We don't have to Als." Ally shook her head.

"Maybe I want us to." Austin's jaw locked and he nodded hardly.

"Come on then." He grabbed her hand and led her towards his bunk he climbed in first and held out his hand which Ally delicately grabbed

She laid down beside him, her face facing him, looking into each others eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment more before Austin leaned forward and captured her lips in his. She responded immediately, sliding closer to him until there was no space left in between them at all.  
When they pulled apart, they set their foreheads together and tried to catch their breaths.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Ally nodded before rolling in his arms so his chest was to her back. She felt his breath evening out behind her and eventually she followed suit, smiling as she felt his breath on her neck.


End file.
